Craig Colossus
Craig Colossus (Born Craig Marley Palmer) born September 8th 1993, is a Professional Wrestler for California Championship Wrestling (CCW). From the Broadland Lakes in Norfolk, England, his height and freakish power became an attraction in his local area before raising the money to head to America and wrestle, eventually signing with CCW. He is most well known for his unpredictable and often absurd incidents in his matches, his debut match against Rozo The Giant well known for its post match interference by Pompleroy U.S. Windbag where Craig broke the claw off of Pompleroy's wheelchair and began wearing it as a scarf. The next week he hit a full nelson backbreaker for a critical hit and pretty much messed up his opponent with him then heading backstage and talking about Frozen Loafs of Bread for some strange reason - totally undermining his performance in the ring. His appearance in the Revolution Rumble began in a continued absurd way with Craig carrying the Number tumbler for the rumble above his head throwing it into the ring and smashing Kyo onto it with a Russian Leg Sweep - Craig's run in the Rumble continued by eliminating Oni no Tsu - retiring from active competition - Craig then did a top rope dive onto the Pompleroy Family members at ringside for no reason - he then wandered around outside for like 5 and a half years, generally dicking about and lifting and pressing a beaten and bruised Pompleroy before going back into the ring and using A WHEELCHAIR BOUND MAN as a battering ram - Craig was then ganged up on by 9 entrants (mainly Grace and Mark Mason) who eliminated him from the rumble to which Mr. Leedles and the rest of the CCW universe cheered immensely. As of this date Craig's odd appearances have continued with his last match being a number one contenders match for the CCW World Heavyweight Title where he bit through A GODDAMN SCYTHE - trying to pull a Heihachi from Tekken - leading to him bleeding profusely - and then spitting his blood like a mist at Rek-Oz - this followed by him speaking backstage with Pomp (A mutated version of Pompleroy who is buff as hell and pretty cool despite stabbing himself in the penis with magic steroids) fist-bumping so loudly it caused a sonic-boom in the area and forming the tag teams "The Bully Beaters" - this was then followed by Craig and Pomp having a meeting with Rabid and being given a bag of hammers each and Craig negotiating to have an Ice Cream truck as part of his contract - which he got. After the show Craig drove the Ice Cream truck to mid Pasadena and has been converting it into a Formula One car. when CCW returned, Craig and Pomp poured an entire vat of Ice-Cream on David Ardell because he's a bully and while backstage Craig massaged a door because Rabid requested something and Craig only heard "Please the Door". during the same episode during a four way tag match Craig got kicked in the dick by two guys and then had his kneecaps destroyed by a baseball bat, repeated kicks and submission moves and is proceeded to be beaten down for the entire match - this as well as dickbag bully Oni no Tsu steals the Ice Cream Truck too - left Craig comatose. After a few days of treatment Craig was flown home to have further treatment from his injuries and officially left CCW.